


Everything will end (but I'm in love with you)

by YUNGBLOOD



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, alone in dorms, porn with little plot, shy lee chan, they're so in love dkjsdlfjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUNGBLOOD/pseuds/YUNGBLOOD
Summary: Chan and Mingyu are left alone at the dorm, so of course they make the best of it.





	Everything will end (but I'm in love with you)

There was a thing that all the boys craved more than anything else in the world. And since there were 13 of them, it was quite understandable.

It was privacy.

The boys would be lucky to even shower alone because 1 dorm for 13 people is pretty crowded, meaning that a lot of the time, there was at least one person in their business.

On extra special days though, most people would be out with their own personal schedules, except for 1 lucky person who now had the entire dorm to themselves. They could do as they liked. Watch television naked, throw a small party, snoop through everyone's stuff, jerk off. It didn't matter, they were alone and that was all that mattered.

Today though, it was not 1 boy left alone to do as he liked, it was 2. The other group mates pitied Mingyu and Chan when it turned out that they would have to spend what was supposed to be their lone days, together.

"Kinda sucks," he told Seungcheol "but it's okay. We'll have fun." And he lied. It was a dirty, disgusting lie because it didn't "kinda suck". He was happy actually, so happy that it was difficult for him to suppress his smile after telling the lie because he knew today was something he needed a lot.

He let his smile be pushed down until everyone else had left, turning to meet Chan with a giddy smirk. They couldn't do it yet, someone might've forgotten something and decide to come in, walking in on something they didn't want to.

After maybe 10 minutes of waiting, both of them doing anything to keep their minds off of each other, Chan was the first to break. He stepped forward, making Mingyu back up into the door and took Mingyu's hands in his own. He rested his head in Mingyu's chest and said, "it's been so long."

And it had been. It wasn't exactly his proudest memory, but the last time they'd done anything remotely intimate with each other were the rushed blowjobs they gave about a month ago, right before a concert. Just thinking about Chan's whimpers that night had Mingyu's dick stirring in his pants because they were just so beautiful.

Mingyu let Chan listen to his heart beat for a while longer before dropping his hands and holding his face instead. The younger of them gave a toothy smile, big and cute, with his eyes turning into little crescents.

"Oh God I've missed you so fucking much." And then he captured Chan's lips in his own. It was a long kiss that both of them needed so badly. It was as if Mingyu was taking a bath in the sweetest honey ever made, too pure.

Because Chan was too pure.

When they broke off, Mingyu studied his boyfriend's face, looking at the curve of his cheekbones, the hard line of his jaw, and the eyelashes that rested on his upper cheeks because he still hasn't opened up his eyes. They kissed again, less pure and with more tongue and teeth, getting more drunk off of each other with each second that passed by. They both swore then that they had surpassed an infinity.

If infinity went on forever, they went farther than that, bounding over unknowns wholeheartedly and bravely. Their lips told such a perfect story that stopping for even a breath didn't seem worth it to either of them. They'd suffocate if it meant infinity stood cowardly at their love.

Chan was breathing heavily when Mingyu pulled away to kiss from his cheek down to his Adam's apple, nibbling around it gently. "Mingyu.." he muttered weakly as Mingyu continued to make marks that would make their stylists hiss later on when they had to cover them up with makeup. Mingyu's fingers had only just begun to slip under Chan's shirt when he whimpered. "Hyung, I know we're alone but can we do this in your room?"

Mingyu stopped and stood upright before putting his hands under Chan's armpits. The younger got the message and jumped, straddling Mingyu who had his arms around him for support.

As they moved closer to Mingyu's room, Chan kissed him along his jawline, light and slow with his calm breath tickling Mingyu's skin.

Instead of dropping Chan on the bed like he usually would, Mingyu sat down on his bed with Chan still straddling his hips.

"I wanna stay like this for a while" Chan mumbled against his lips.

Centuries passed by while they kissed, but it sped by them quickly, stirring them up and falling over then calmly. Mingyu lived for the small moans Chan let out when he rubbed at his nipples under his large hoodie. His lips were parted and his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration at the feeling of Mingyu's hands in his body. His hips dipped down to grind against Mingyu, giving little pleasure to his hardening cock.

His hips were like butter as they rubbed against Mingyu, getting him hard in record time. Soon, both of them were moaning and groaning, Mingyu's hands holding Chan at the waist, and Chan rutting against Mingyu's crotch desperately.

"Chan.." Mingyu said between groans. "Chan" he said more firmly when the younger continued to rub on him. Shaking him lightly, Mingyu whispered into his ear, "Jungchan, you can't cum like this."

Shivers ran down Chan's spine and he slowed down his thrusts, resisting the urge to just get off then.

Disobeying Mingyu never ended well.

"Mingyu please, please." Chan whined.

"Don't you want me to fuck you today, hm? I thought you wanted it for real today."

Chan didn't answer and slowly rocked his hips, begging Mingyu for more. The rough calluses on the pads of Mingyu's thumbs continued rubbing his nipples, making him squirm and his hips buck.

Soft whimpers and gasps left Chan's lips when Mingyu's hands trailed down his chest and to the button of his jeans. The older of them unclipped the button and pulled the zipper down and Chan opened his eyes back up.

"C-can we go under the covers?"

Mingyu stopped moving and tried to look Chan in the eye. The gesture went unsuccessfully because Chan refused to face him, choosing instead to look at his palms. "Chan?"

It wasn't worrying to Mingyu, but he just didn't understand why Chan was still so shy. The others were gone, it was only them both but he still—

"Mingyu, if you don't get inside of me in the next few seconds, my dick is gonna explode."

Mingyus other thoughts were forgotten then and he started to strip. He pulled his shirt over his head first, taking Chan's off after. He was about to unbutton his jeans, but Chan pushed his hands away, replacing them with his smaller ones. "I wanna do it." He said quietly. He worked quick, slipping the jeans and Mingyu's underwear off easily.

"You don't have to." Mingyu breathed out, watching Chan start to work his flushed dick in his hands.

Chan didn't respond, but instead chose to continue rubbing the hardened cock between his hands. "Fuck, Chan. Your hands look so pretty doing this to me. So fucking pretty.." a shudder followed Mingyu's last word, encouraging Chan.

A small drop of precome made its way out of the slit of Mingyu's dick, slipping down the head and disappearing when Chan pulled his foreskin up. After a couple more pumps, Mingyu began to push his hands away. "Not now, you're gonna make me come now."

"You don't have to come only once, hyung." Chan said, positioning himself so his legs were inside Mingyu's but he was on all fours.

Mingyu put his hand behind Chan's neck, pushing him down for a kiss. "I wanna make you feel good too." He placed wet kisses down the younger's jawline, nipping here and there and making the skin along his arms prickle with anticipation. "Let me loosen you up."

Chan's face flushed and he looked away bashfully. "I uh.. kinda did that already in the shower."

Mingyu chuckled against his skin. "So we can just go ahead?" Chan nodded slowly. "Let's get you out of these." He said, referring to Chan's clothes.

Chan raised himself up and Mingyu pushed his jeans down his thighs. There was more struggle to pull the jeans all the way off, but they came away soon enough, underwear following. His leaking dick rested against Chan's stomach, ruddy and angry looking from the foreplay.

His hips jerked up when Mingyu's fingertips brushed his dick. "Mingyu," Chan whined. "The covers, we need the covers." He breathed.

Mingyu looked at Chan. The boy's eyes were shut tight and his cheeks were dusted pink, mouth slightly open, breathing calm.

He decided not to mention Chan's anxieties as he pulled the coverlet up over him and Chan. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chan reached over to pull the drawer out. Mingyu reached over to grab the bottle of lube and a condom, ready to finally make love to the younger. "Hyung? Can we use no condom?"

The surprise must've shown on Mingyu's face. "I-I mean I know you haven't been fucking anyone, and neither have I, and we're both clean so..."

Mingyu leaned down to catch Chan's lips in his own. "Yes. Yes we can." He leaned down to kiss him again, deeper as he slicked up his dick.

"Ready baby?" Mingyu asked. Chan nodded and prepared himself. "Just remember, if you want m—"

"If I want you to stop just say so, don't let you hurt me yeah okay I know; now please fuck me."

Mingyu grinned down at Chan, adjusting the coverlet over him before lining his cock up with Chan's hole. He pushed in slowly, whispering sweet nothings to Chan to ease the pain he might be feeling.

Chan's nails were forever digging into Mingyu's back. If they didn't cut him open, they'd leave an angry red that was sure to turn into a bluish purple by the morning. They dug even deeper into him as Mingyu slowly rocked his hips. Chan scrunched his face up at first, but soon his mouth started to part and his eyebrows unfurrowed.

His soft moans and groans were all that filled Mingyu's ears as he snapped his hips over and over, determined to make them both climax. After some random prods, Chan moaned louder than he had before. "There it is Mingyu. Hit me there, please hyung, please."

Mingyu's thrusts became more controlled, he aimed for Chan's prostate each time, eliciting many moans from him. They were both hot from the heat of the coverlet, but Mingyu left it, didn't wanna make Chan upset.

"Mingyu, I'm so close." Chan mumbled.

Mingyu leaned over to kiss him as he thrusted. His lips absorbed every moan. Except the last one.

He knew when Chan was close to cumming. He was at this point now. His back arched up even more, his fists were clenched, his moans rang even louder. Chan let out an especially loud moan, breaking their kiss; white warm liquid dribbled out of the slit of his dick as he came.

Mingyu started to fuck Chan, trying to chase after his own orgasm. Keeping the sound of Chan's moans in his head, he came finally, breathing heavily and sweating.

They laid under the covers for a bit after. They giggled and kissed each other, held hands too.

"Chan?"

"Mm?"

"What's with your thing about the covers."

Chan stopped smiling.

He chewed on his bottom lip, flushing red and closing his eyes. "So you know back when I used to make us have sex with the lights off?" Mingyu nodded. "It's like that."

Mingyu shook his head and frowned. "That's not telling me much." His hand rubbed Chan's arm from under the covers.

Chan's bottom lip started to tremble and he furrowed his eyebrows. "You know about my stretch marks." He whispered.

Mingyu looked on at him for a second. "Is that it?" Chan nodded. "Babe, you know you're perfect no matter what right? Plus, stretch marks look cool. Like little lightning bolts."

"I don't like them."

Mingyu kissed him on the forehead. "You should. You look beautiful with them."

Alone days are nice.

But days together are pretty good too. With Mingyu at least.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh tbh I just felt a need to post something after such a long while? I hope you guys enjoyed this one (even if its not exactly a very conventional ship), it was fun to write, and I just lOVE HOW CUTE CHAN IS


End file.
